Ce baiser, mes émotions
by poulperouxxx
Summary: Situé après 5x21 ( Three Hearts), Lors d'une mission il l'embrassa c'est alors que toutes ces émotions revinrent en elle. Ok je suis vraiment nul pour les résumer mais vraiment, donc essayez quand même pour voir car il ne faut pas vraiment ce fier au résumer. Noté T juste au cas ou car pour moi ce n'en est pas. Densiiiiiii
1. Chapter 1

Cela faisait environs une semaine qu'ils étaient sur cette affaire et ils venaient de découvrir la personne qu'ils recherchaient mais pour l'inculper ils avaient besoin de preuve qui se trouvaient sur un ordinateur portable qu'il lui même se trouvait dans une maison situer dans un quartier riche qui abritait souvent de grande réception ils avaient donc prévu d'y aller sous couverture pour participer à une réception qui se trouvait se soir là. G et Sam y allait en tant qu'homme d'affaire réputer et ils avaient inviter des amis qui formait un couple et ses amis étaient évidement Kensi et Deeks.

Ils avaient réussi à rentrer sans trop d'encombre mais l'étape qui suivait celle d'entrer dans le bâtiment était beaucoup plus compliquer car il s'agissait de localiser et de prendre les information qui se trouvait sur l'ordinateur. Lorsque Eric eu finalement réussi à découvrir où se trouvait l'ordinateur il fallait que Kensi et Deeks trouvent une diversion pour que les gardes mettent toute leurs attentions sur eux afin que G et Sam puissent entré dans la pièce sans être arrêter car ils allaient monter et passer par la fenêtre pour arriver au palier ou se trouvait la pièce abritant l'ordinateur mais le problème qu'ils avaient détecter était ces deux gardes qui veillaient à ce que personne ne monte à l'étage et rentre dans la pièce et donc ils avaient fait appelle à Deeks et Kensi pour les aider.

A présent Deeks et Kensi étaient juste en bas des escalier près à monter mais ils leurs restait à trouver une diversion.

K: Qu'allons nous faire lorsque nous serons la haut ?

D: J'ai peu être une idée princesse.

Kensi se retenait pour ne pas lui frapper à l'épaule à cause du surnom par lequel il l'avait appeler mais mal grès ce quelle disait au fond d'elle elle aimait bien ces petit surnom que Deeks lui attribuait même si elle ne l'avouerait jamais.

K: Je te jure que si nous n'étions pas là sous couverture je t'aurais déjà frappé.

D: À donc puisque nous sommes en infiltration tu ne vas pas me frapper je peux alors en profiter fern, princesse, kensilina.

K: Je te jure aussi que si tu ne t'arrête pas je vais quand même te frapper.

C: Arrêtez de vous disputer et trouver une diversion car on doit le faire maintenant on ne peut pas attendre.

S: Je pense que tu voulais dire que Kensi trouve une diversions car je doute que Deeks puisse en trouver une avec tous le temps qu'il passe à reluquer toutes les femmes qui passent.

D: Figure toi que j'ai trouver une diversion, et je les regarde pas toutes.

K: Nan juste quelques unes Deeks. Mais dit moi qu'elle est cette fameuse diversions ?

D: C'est une surprise il suffit juste que tu me suives princesse.

K: Je vais te tuer Deeks, dit t-elle en lui jetant un regard noire.

S: J'espère que ça va marcher j'ai hâte de voir cette fameuse diversion.

C: Si tout le monde est prêt on y va.

Deeks mis son bras sur le bas du dos de Kensi et ils commencèrent à monter les escalier jusqu'à ce qu'il sois en haut. Kensi n'eus pas le temps de dire un mot que des lèvres était déjà sur les siennes entrain de l'embrasser, elle a failli repousser la personne qui avait oser l'embrasser jusqu'à ce quelle se rappelle quelle était en infiltration et que la personne qui l'avait plaquer contre ce pilier et avait mis ces lèvres sur les siennes était Deeks. Il se retiras et approchas ses lèvre de l'oreille de Kensi et lui murmurer :

D: Surprise.

Il la senti frissonner lorsqu'il a prononcer ce simple mot et c'était exactement ce qu'il voulait il savait que c'était risquer principalement à cause de leur truc si précieux pour lui. Lorsqu'il entendit des pas venir vers eux ils commença à l'embrasser plus ardemment et surtout avec le plus de passion qu'il pouvait.

Elle avait frissonner lorsqu'il avait prononcer ce mot dans son oreille et maintenant il remis ses lèvres sur les siennes et commença à l'embrasser beaucoup plus ardemment qu'avant et avec tellement de passion quelle ne put résister à lui rendre le baiser car au fond d'elle s'était ce quelle voulait le plus depuis cette fameuse nuit et ressentir ces lèvres sur les siennes était la meilleures chose au senti l'excitation du baiser ce semer en elle et elle mis sa main dans ça nuque tout en l'emmêlant dans ces belles boucles blondes et en l'approchant un peu plus d'elle.

Ne la sentant pas reculer mais au contraire approfondir le baiser et sentant ça main derrière sa nuque entremêler ses boucles il comprit qu'elle n'allait pas reculer il en a donc profiter pour resserrer l'emprise qu'il avait sur ça taille et mettre la main qui lui restait le long de sa mâchoire.

Il lui demanda un accès à sa langue et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait elle lui accorda tout en entremêlant leurs langues.

Elle étouffa un gémissement en sentant leurs langue bouger dans sa bouche et ça mains descendre de plus en plus bas jusqu'à ce quelle touche son cul.

Il senti les gémissement quelle étouffait et souriait dans le baiser, elle du le sentir car elle essaya encore plus ardemment de retenir ces gémissement.

Ils étaient tellement plonger dans leur baiser qu'ils n'entendirent pas les gardes leurs demander de descendre jusqu'à ce qu'un son ce fit entendre dans leurs oreillette.

S: Vous pouvez arrêter ça doit faire plus de cinq minute qu'on est dans la pièce alors arrêter et descendez ou trouvez vous une chambre et par pitié éteignez les micros je ne veux plus jamais entendre ces bruits.

Ils s'arrêtèrent des qu'ils entendirent le message de Sam, ils étaient tous les deux gêner mais on pouvait remarquer que Kensi était la plus rouge. Ils allèrent s'excuser au près des gardes mais un message de Hetty les figea.

H: je ne pense pas qu'il serait sage de prendre une chambre. Je pense plutôt que vous devriez tous retourner au hangars dès que vous aurez terminer avec l'ordinateur.

Kensi ne pouvait plus respirer un malaise s'était installé dès lors de l'intervention de Hetty. Elle ne savait pas quoi faire et c'est la que Deeks se retira et la tira pour qu'ils descendent les escalier,lorsqu'il furent sortie ils rejoignirent Callen et Sam et rentrèrent directement au hangar ou ils avaient le gars et maintenant les preuves pour pouvoir l'arrêter. Lorsque toute l'affaire fut bouclée chacun rentraient chez eux.

Kensi n'arrivait pas à dormir elle ne pensait qu'au baiser qui avait éveillé tous ses sens et l'avait fait frissonner elle ne savait pas quoi faire car il était constamment dans ses pensé, chaque fois qu'elle arrivait à se rendormir des images de leur baiser revenait elle pouvait revoir la main de Deeks prendre sa joue en coupe, intensifier le baiser et elle se détestait d'adorer cela. Elle finit par se résigner et comprendre qu'elle ne pourrait pas fermer l'œil sans voir ses images elle finit donc sur son canapé une bière a la main et un pot de glace sur la petite table devant elle. Elle finit par regarder un épisode de top model qu'elle avait enregistrer. Elle voulait tellement envoyer un message à Deeks rien que pour lui demander si ça allait mais surtout pour voir si il dormait mais elle ne pouvait pas le faire surtout après ce qu'il c'était passer elle se demande encore comment elle avait pus faire pour ne pas réussir à ce contrôler. Finalement elle finit par lui envoyer un message dans lequel elle lui parlait des derniers événement survenue dans top model. Elle attendit mais ce ne fut que quelque seconde après quelle est envoyer le message qu'il répondit.

_'Encore réveiller et en plus tu regarde Top model sans moi' _

Il lui avait juste envoyer ça et à présent elle ne savait pas quoi faire _mais_ une envie présente de le voir combattit sur la raison.

_'Tu n'as qu'a venir j'ai de la bière'_

_'Pas besoins de le dire deux fois j'arrive partenaire'_

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi elle n'arrivait pas à enlever le sourire qui était maintenant présent sur son visage, c'était sûrement car elle était amoureuse. Oui elle l'était et comme elle ne la jamais été cet homme seul la faisait rire, sourire plus que personne ne la fait.

Elle finit par sortir tous ça de ses penser juste au moment ou on toqua à la porte.

D: Hey partenaire

Kensi n'a que sourit et ai aller chercher une bière et quand elle revint elle le vit assis sur son canapé c'est alors quelle alla le rejoindre elle s'assit juste a cote de lui un peu plus près que d'habitude car elle avait besoin de le sentir près d'elle pour être sur qu'il soit bien la, qu'elle ne rêve pas. Cela lui rappelle l'après torture elle souffrait car il s'était renfermé sur lui même et ne parlait à personne mais après tout il l'avait prévenue il voulait s'éloigner de tous et même de tous le monde et même si il ne le saura jamais ça lui avait brisé le cœur presque autant que quand il lui avait rendue ce foutu couteau qui comptait pour elle et au fond d'elle elle lui en avait voulu car juste au moment ou il avait briser tous les mur autour de son cœur il avait renoncer à leur truc.

Lorsqu'elle sortis de ses pensée elle remarqua quelle était complètement adosser contre lui sa tête sur ça poitrine elle fut a nouveau couper de ses penser mais cette fois par une voix.

D:Un penny pour tes pensés, dit- il en souriant.

Merde se foutu sourire qui la faisait tous oublier mais là s'était encore pire car à présent elle se plongea dans ses yeux, encore merde ces magnifiques yeux bleu océan, elle ne peut pas faire ça elle ne peut pas continuer a le regarder car ça empêche toute ses pensés rationnelle d'atterrir à son cerveau et maintenant tous ce quelle voulait c'était l'embrasser et à présent elle ne sait pas comment elle faisait pour résister car cette envie commença à envahir tous son être et elle savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas se retenir encore longtemps elle allait bientôt même très bientôt succomber à la tentation. Cette envie devenait encore plus intense et à ce moment la elle su qu'elle ne pourrais pas se retenir et c'est maintenant qu'il serait bien que quelqu'un viennent les interrompre car elle était sur que dans quelque seconde elle allait exploser mais elle ne pouvait pas plutôt ne devait surtout pas parce qu'il lui avait bien dit qu'il voulait quelle l'attende puisqu'il n'était pas encore prêt, ironique ce dit elle car avant c'était l'inverse et maintenant elle le veux de tous son être elle le veux et il ne s'agit absolument pas de sexe ce quelle veux c'est lui, c'est cheveux désordonné mais magnifique, ces yeux dans lesquelles elle se perd, son humour avec ses blague qui arrivait toujours à la faire sourire même dans les moment les plus triste mais aussi son attention envers elle il était si gentil, attentif pour quelle se sente bien. Elle le voulait et c'est la quelle ne put plus résister et quelle succomba a cette foutue tentation qui la fit l'embrasser avec une telle ardeur, un tel amour qui s'intensifia lorsqu'elle le sentie approfondir le baiser. Elle était maintenant entrain de le chevaucher et le baiser devint de plus en plus chaud et c'est a partir de là qu'ils ont finit tous les deux dans son lit et plusieurs heures plus tard elle savait que demain sera compliquer vu la situation dans laquelle ils étaient mais maintenant rien n'importait car elle avait passer la deuxième meilleure nuit de sa vie.


	2. Chapter 2

Elle sentie les éclats du soleil sur son visage et elle essaya de se blottir contre Deeks sauf qu'un problème se posa, il n'y avait plus personne à côté d'elle. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit la place à côté d'elle bel et bien vide et c'est la que les pensées positive on essayer de revenir en lui disant qu'il était peut être aller chercher à manger ou bien qu'il était simplement dans le salon et à partir de la elle senti toutes ses pensées la faire revenir à elle alors qu'elle avait été sur le point de laisser ses émotion la submerger. Elle se leva donc et marcha vers le salon d'un pas assurer mais lorsqu'elle y vu aucun signe de Deeks elle commença vraiment a stresser et lorsqu'elle vit un post-it accrocher a son frigo elle ne put s'empêcher de penser qu'il l'avait fait, qu'il était parti sans rien lui dire. Elle s'approcha donc du post-it et lut ce qu'il y avait marquer et c'est à ce moment quelle a arrêté de résister et que ces larmes on commencer à couler. Il était partit et lui avait même écrit sur un putain de post-it qu'il regrettait ce qui s'était passer pendant la nuit et qu'il n'aurait jamais dut se laisser emporter par le baiser, il ne lui avait même pas dit en face il n'avait même pas eu le courage et a ce moment là elle le détestait car il lui avait fait ressentir sa plus grande peur mais encore pire il lavait réaliser, en parti et venait de la briser, Cette peur qui s'était déjà encrée en elle quand Jack l'avait quitter un beau matin sans rien dire mais là s'était Deeks et il comptait tellement plus pour elle enfaîte il était tous pour elle mais il l'avait quitter et le pire c'est quelle lui avait dit ce qu'il s'était passer avec Jack, elle lui avait tous raconter, toutes ses peur mais il l'avait fait et elle ne pu retenir les sanglots quelle retenait jusqu'à présent et elle savait quelle ne pouvait pas, voulais pas le voir aujourd'hui donc la meilleure option était d'appeler Hetty et de prendre congé et c'est ce quelle fit, pendant tous l'appel et essaya en vain d'arrêter les sanglot et les pleurs mais elle était reconnaissante envers Hetty sur le fait quelle ne lui posa aucune question.

A présent elle était assise sur son canapé une bouteille d'alcool à la main et d'autres à terre certaine vide d'autre remplis, avec ses pleurs toujours présent.

Il était arriver a OSP plus tôt que d'habitude. Il avait un sentiment de culpabilité et de colère envers lui même qui le rongeait profondément et ce ne fut que là après qu'il l'ait quitter quelque heure plus tôt qu'il sut qu'il avait fait une erreur même la plus grosse erreur de sa vie. Il ne comprend toujours pas comment il avait fait pour faire cela pour la quitter en lui laissant comme seul explication ce post-it ou il avait écrit des chose qu'il ne pensait absolument pas et surtout ce qu'il avait dit a propos de cette nuit à propos du fait qu'il le regrettait. Et une autre pense lui vint celle de Kensi ce réveillant dans un lit vide et il ne sais pas comment il avait fait pour lui ressembler, pour ressembler a cet homme qu'il déteste tant, qui avait fait du mal à Kensi et maintenant il lui avait fait exactement la même chose même si elle le verras tous les jours mais ce ne seras plus pareil pas après la trahison

qu'il lui avait fait subir. Il fut vite sortit de ses pensées par l'arrivé de Sam et Callen mais surtout par le fait que Kensi n'était toujours pas là alors qu'il était clairement l'heure et quelle n'arrivait jamais en retard.

S: Salut Deeks, Kensi n'est pas encore là ?

Il était sur le point de lui répondre lorsque Hetty fit son apparition.

S: En faite agent Hanna, Mlle Blye a pris des congés pour raisons personnelle.

C'est à se moment là que la culpabiliser s'incrusta encore plus en lui.

C: Mais elle vous a parlé plus précisément de ses raisons personnelle ?

H: Je crains ne pas pouvoir vous répondre agent Callen car moi même je n'en ai aucune idée.

Sur ce elle partit sans se retourner en direction de son bureau.

S: Et Deeks tu lui a parler, tu sais pourquoi elle ne vient pas ?

D: Nan désolé on ne c'est pas parlé depuis hier après la mission.

Après cela ils s'assirent tous et passèrent à leurs fin d'après midi une femme entra et il s'avérât que c'était Julia la mère de Kensi.

J: Kensi ?

S: Elle n'est pas venue aujourd'hui.

J: Savez-vous pourquoi ?

S: On nous a juste dit que c'était pour des raison personnelle désolé Julia.

J: Eu d'accord je voulais la voir car je reviens d'un voyage mais je vais passer chez elle elle y sera sûrement merci.

Sur ce elle s'en alla chez Kensi. Lorsqu'elle fut arriver elle toqua mais personne n'ouvra elle remis donc à toquer mais cette fois plus fort mais c'est alors quelle vit sa fille qui lui avait maintenant ouvert la porte dans un état lamentable et à ce moment son esprit de maman se mit en marche et elle entre directement. Maintenant à l'intérieur elle pouvait voir plusieurs bouteille d'alcool par était terriblement en colère contre la personne qui avait fait que sa fille soit dans cette état maintenant, elle fut sortit de ses pensées par la voix de sa fille qui était un mélange de murmure et de sanglot.

K: Maman je ne savais pas que tu venait je n'ai pas ranger j'était entrain de dormir, dit-elle tous en ramassant les bouteilles et en jetant celle vides et rangeant celle avec du contenu.

J: Je ne savais pas non plus je suis d'abord passer a OSP mais tu n'y était pas et on ma dit que tu avait pris des congé pour raison personnel et maintenant je te retrouve là que c'est-il passer pourquoi y a t-il autant de bouteille et pourquoi est tu comme ça ?

K: Comme quoi ?

J: Tu as l'air mal.

K: Non ça va maman ne t'inquiète pas j'avait juste besoin de repos, sur ce elle partit dans sa chambre.

Julia ne comprenait pas le comportement de sa fille et elle savait qu'à ce moment elle ne voulais pas la voir mais elle était clairement mal elle se décida de partir pour lui laisser de l'espace et de revenir plus tard mais elle fut encore une fois sortit de ses pensées mais cette fois par une sonnerie incessante ; C'est alors quelle aperçu le téléphone de sa fille s'allumer le son provenait sûrement de celui ci elle décida de juste regarder qui appelait sa fille mais quand elle vit que c'était Deeks elle décrocha sans même penser que cela n'était pas correct.

D: Kensi ?

J: Non ce n'est pas elle.

D: Julia ?

J: Oui c'est moi je sais que j'ai répondu à son téléphone et que si elle le sait elle ne sera pas très contente mais elle est très mal et je ne sais pas quoi faire elle n'a pas l'air de vouloir me parler et si tu voyais son état, elle est vraiment mal, il y avait des bouteille dans le salon et elle a l'air d'avoir beaucoup bue et j'ai l'impression quelle a pleuré mais elle ne pleure pas souvent alors quand j'ai vue ton nom j'ai tout de suite décrocher, je sais que vous êtes proche alors je me demandais si tu ne pouvais pas passer pour lui parler elle a l'air de te faire confiance.

D: Eu excuser moi Julia mais je ne pense pas que se soit une bonne idée je ne pense pas quelle veuille me voir.

J: Mais tu as pourtant...

Elle fut couper par un bruit de porte et c'est la quelle vit Kensi sortir de sa chambre.

K: Que fait tu avec mon téléphone ?

J: Je lai vue sonné et comme je ne savais pas si tu dormais je l'ai décrocher, c'est Marty.

K: Comment ça c'est Deeks, c'est à lui que tu parle ?

J: Oui écoute je ne pense pas que tu veuille me parler alors je me suis dit qu'il vallait mieux prévenir quelqu'un et comme il a appelé je pensais que c'était une bonne idée.

Pendant que les deux femmes parlaient Deeks qui était encore au téléphone écoutait leurs discussions.

K: Tu lui a dit quoi exactement.

J: Je lui est juste dit que tu étais mal et qu'il serais bien qu'il vienne et qu'il te parle.

K: Tu lui a dit de venir c'est pas vrais ; il est encore au téléphone ?

Julia ne fit qu'acquiescer.

K: Il n'a pas besoins de venir et maintenant pars maman je n'ai pas besoin d'aide je doit juste me reposer.

Après cela elle partit.

J: Je suis désolé Marty j'aurais penser qu'elle veuille te parler.

D: Ce n'est pas grave en revoir Julia.

J: En revoir Marty.

Elle raccrocha et s'en alla.

* * *

**Hey ça fait assez longtemps que je voudrais publier ce chapitre mais que je n'en ai pas le temps mais qu'il soit maintenant j'espère que cette histoire vous plait. Après avoir lu ce chapitre n'est pas autant que je voulais, il fallait absolument que j'incorpore cette scène pour montrer que maintenant Deeks est au courant de commenter ce qu'il a dit d'une bénédiction Kensi.**

**Merci de votre lecture et des critiques seraient très appréciées.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3:**

**Titre: Ce baiser mes émotions**

**Note: T**

Kensi se réveilla quelques heures après le départ de sa mère, dès son réveil elle senti son mal de tête et tous ce qu'il s'était passé la veille et aujourd'hui la submerger elle se senti tous d'un coup mal, elle ne comprenait pas comment elle a pu se laisser autant aller. Elle n'aurait jamais du se montrer aussi faible, se n'était pas elle, elle n'était simplement pas comme ça et elle ne devait pas continuer à être aussi toucher par les évènements passé qu'elle l'était, il fallait qu'elle se ressaisisse, qu'elle remette le visage de Badass Blye. Il était évident que l'Afghanistan, l'interrogatoire d'Angelo avec Deeks lui rendant le couteau, la presque mort de Callen et Sam et l'interrogatoire lui faisant se remémorer les évènements passés en Afghanistan l'avait changé, elle avait l'impression d'être beaucoup plus vulnérable, de se laisser beaucoup trop toucher par les choses surtout tous ce qui concernait Deeks. La nuit dernière était sûrement une erreur elle le reconnaissait puisqu'il lui avait demandé du temps et qu'il fallait qu'ils comprennent tous les deux l'ampleur de leur chose mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'elle le regrettait et bien au contraire mais le fait que Deeks, lui, semblait le regretter la blessait profondément.

Ses pensées furent interrompu par la sonnerie de sont téléphone, lorsqu'elle vit que s'était Deeks elle s'empressa de refuser l'appel, elle n'était pas d'humeur à lui parlé pour le moment et ce n'est que là quelle remarqua tous ces appels manqué qui étaient principalement de Deeks mais il y en avait deux de sa mère. Elle décida de l'appeler pour s'excuser de son comportement car elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas du s'en prendre à sa mère car après tous elle voulait simplement l'aider à aller mieux comme le ferait toutes les mères.

_J= Salut Kensi je voulais …_

_K= écoute maman je voulais m'excuser pour ce qu'il c'est passé tous à l'heure je n'étais pas dans mon état habituelle mais tous va bien je t'assure, je n'aurais pas du te traité comme je l'ai fais. _Dit Kensi en interrompant sa mère.

_J= Ce n'est pas grave chérie je n'aurais pas du m'immiscer comme cela surtout en répondant à ton téléphone mais j'ai vue que c'était Marty et tu étais mal je pensais qu'il pouvait t'aider mais ce n'étais pas à moi de le faire._

_K= ne t'inquiète pas c'est pas grave et je vais mieux alors plus besoin de t'inquiéter d'accord?_

_J= Tu es sûr, tu n'étais vraiment pas bien chérie?_

_K= je te l'assure j'étais juste bouleversé mais tous va bien maintenant ok?_

_J = Bien mais si tu as besoins je suis là d'accord?_

_K= Compris à bientôt maman!_

_J= À bientôt chérie!_

Kensi raccrocha et se leva, elle décida de prendre une douche avant de commander à manger .

Deeks de son côté n'était pas dans un meilleur état et le fait qu'elle ne lui réponde pas n'arrangeait en rien sa culpabilité. Il espérait qu'elle allait bien et qu'il n'avait pas simplement tous gâcher entre eux en la blessant comme il la fait. Il avait demander à Hetty si Kensi avait pris plus d'un jour de congé mais ce n'était pas le cas alors il avait hâte de la voir demain même si il appréhendait sa réaction. Il avait bien évidemment pensé à aller la voir mais il se résigna à rester chez lui en se disant qu'il valait mieux lui laissé de l'espace puisque de toute façon elle n'avait pas l'air de vouloir lui parlé alors il finit par aller se coucher même si on ne peut pas vraiment dire qu'il a bien dormi pendant la nuit.

Le lendemain Kensi était arrivé beaucoup plus tôt qu'à l'ordinaire alors quand Callen et Sam arrivèrent ils la virent à son bureau entrain de faire de la paperasse.

S= Alors tu es de retours?

C= Hetty nous a dit que tu avais des problème personnelle.

C'est quand elle voulu répondre qu'un bruit ce fit entendre signalant l'arrivé de quelqu'un d'autre. Ils virent tous arriver Deeks mais il n'avait pas le sourire qu'il avait d'habitude un peu comme hier pensaient Callen et Sam.

D= Hey les gars et Kensi.

S= Et bah alors ta découvert que ton rendez vous n'aimait pas les chiens?

C= Enfin deux fois de suite ça doit être vraiment compliqué!

D= Vraiment hilarant les gars!

Même si Kensi était en colère contre lui elle avait quand même de la pitié pour lui car elle savait que même si il ne le montrait pas les plaisanteries sur lui à longueur de temps le blessait et elle se sentait coupable de ne rien pouvoir faire et de participer plusieurs fois à ces plaisanteries.

Callen et Sam remarquèrent de suite qu'il était encore moins d'humeur que d'habitude ils passèrent donc leurs attentions sur Kensi.

Kensi senti les regard des garçon sur elle, elle décida donc de les interroger.

K= Oui?

C= Tu n'as pas répondu à nos questions .

Kensi souffla puis dit: Oui je suis de retour et mes problèmes personnelles ne vous regardent pas!

S= Et toi Deeks tu en sais quelque chose?

Deeks releva sa tête et dit: Je n'en n'ai aucune idée et de toute manière cela ne nous regardes pas!

Callen et Sam comprirent de suite que les partenaires avaient des problème entre eux.

C= Et bah alors des problèmes au paradis vous deux?

Kensi lui lança un regard noir mais cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa curiosité et Sam le réalisa de suite et décida de réagir pour éviter plus de problème et comprenant qu'il valait mieux laissé les agents junior réglé les problème entre eux sans intervenir.

S= Viens Callen on va au gymnase.

Callen voulu réfuté mais Sam lui lança de suite un regard et il compris qu'il allait trop loin il finit donc par le suivre jusqu'au gymnase laissant Kensi et Deeks seuls.

Les minutes passèrent et le silence était intacte mais pour une raison inconnue cela rongeait Deeks il n'arrivait pas à rester là sans lui parlé, bien sûr avec la culpabilité qu'il ressentait il voulait lui parlé et s'expliquer tout en s'excusant mais il y avait aussi le fait qu'il avait besoin de lui parlé, c'était vraiment étrange à dire mais Kensi était et est la personne la plus importante pour lui et resté deux jours sans lui parlé avec cette ambiance de gêne maintenant présente tous ça à cause de lui était insupportable il décida donc de prendre la parole.

D= Ecoute Kensi … mais il n'eut pas le temps de finir qu'il fut interrompu par Kensi.

K= Nan Deeks pas besoins de dire quelque chose, tous est OK je t'assure et je ne pense pas que ce soit le lieu le plus approprié pour parlé, lui dit-elle en forçant un sourire même si elle savait qu'il le remarquerait.

Deeks vit ce qu'il craignait le plus, la voir se refermer. Il savait qu'il en était la cause et ne pouvait le supporter. Ils avaient fait tellement d'effort pour ce faire confiance et s'ouvrir mutuellement et cela a été très compliqué avec elle donc il était inenvisageable pour lui que cela ce produise il se leva donc et demanda à Kensi de le suivre dans la salle des brûlés, il savait que c'était l'une des pièces ne comportant pas de caméra et ou ils auraient le plus d'intimité. Pendant qu'il s'éloigna il remarqua Kensi toujours assisse et pensive il su qu'elle était entrain de se demandé si elle devait le suivre ou non et il espérait que la réponse à son combat interne était oui.

Comme la remarqué Deeks, Kensi était en pleine réflexion se demandant si oui ou non elle devrait y aller. Au début elle ne voulait absolument pas le suivre, elle ne se sentait toujours pas prête à la discussion qui allait suivre se demandant finalement qu'est ce qu'il aurait à lui dire et c'est la que ça peur de l'abandon remontait à la surface et qu'elle se demandait si il allait simplement lui dire qu'il ne veut plus rien entre eux qu'il ne la voulait plus et même si elle savait que Deeks, son Deeks comme elle aimerait l'appeler ne lui ferait jamais cela cette pensée était tout de même persistante. Mais à la fin de son combat avec elle même elle sut ce qu'elle devait faire.

Deeks commençait à s'impatienter et à se résigner à l'idée qu'elle de vienne pas il commença donc à ce diriger vers la porte …

**Hey ! Je sais que ça fait longtemps mais et je n'ai pas vraiment d'excuses à par le fait que je voulais me concentrer d'avantage sur mes études, ma famille, mes amies ... Mais me revoilà et pour de bon ! J'ai déjà quelques chapitres préparés à l'avance ( 2 ou 3 ) donc je publierais à nouveau très bientôt pour me faire pardonner : ) J'espère que ce chapitre et le retour de cette fanfiction vous plaira ! Mal grès le fait que personne ne commente j'ai vue qu'il y avait quand même des personnes qui lisaient cette histoire ce qui ma vraiment donné envie de recommencer et je vais sûrement bientôt la traduire en anglais. Enfin bref j'espère vraiment que ça vous plaira et à très bientôt !**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre 4

**Titre:**** Ce baiser, mes émotions**

**Note:**** T**

**Avertissement:** **J'oublie à chaque fois de le préciser mais je ne possède pas Ncis: LA malheureusement, donc les personnages présent dans cette fiction ne m'appartiennent pas, il y a juste l'histoire qui m'appartient à par les éléments déjà présent dans la série.**

Mais avant qu'il ne puisse vraiment atteindre la porte elle s'ouvrit et ce referma brusquement mais silencieusement et c'est là qu'il la vit et qu'il laissa échapper un soupir, soulagé qu'elle soit quand même venue.

Avant même qu'elle n'est le temps de réagir il commença à parler.

D= Écoute Kens je suis désolé d'accord, je … je sais comment ça a du te blesser que je parte aussi brusquement sans avertissement et je te le jure je l'ai regretté à l'instant ou je me suis rendu compte de mon action je ne voulais pas te blesser c'était juste … euh…

K= Je sais Deeks c'est ma faute tu m'avais clairement montrer que notre chose peut importe ce qu'elle était, était terminer et plus tard je t'embrasse alors que je savais très bien que tu ne voulais pas de moi. Je ne t'en veux pas ok ? Donc maintenant que c'est régler on peut retourner travailler.

Elle se dirigea vers la sortie mais Deeks lui attrapa la main et la retourna, il ne pouvais pas croire ce qu'il venais d'entendre.

D= Kens qu'est ce qui te fais croire que je ne veux plus de toi ?

K= Merde Deeks tu ma rendu mon couteau et depuis c'est comme si il n'y avait jamais rien eu donc tu n'avais pas besoins de me le dire je l'ai compris toute seule.

D= Kens je ne voulais pas que tu crois cela, ça ne voulais pas dire ça ! Comment peux tu même penser que je ne veuille pas de toi sérieusement !

K= Alors pourquoi Deeks !

D= C'était juste l'histoire d'Angelo ça ma fait réfléchir et surtout peur !

K= Deeks je te l'ai déjà dit c'est un criminel il n'est rien de ce que l'on est, son histoire est complètement différente, je ne vois même pas de quoi tu pourrais avoir peur !

D= De moi Kens, de ce que je pourrais faire pour toi ! Parce que j'ai repensé à l'Afghanistan et c'était juste trop, ce que j'ai fais là bas… je ne pourrais jamais me le pardonner !

K = Deeks, dit elle en expirant. Ce que tu as fais était pour me sauver d'accord et tu t'es arrêté Deeks.

D= Cela ne veux rien dire j'ai torturé un gars, je suis juste devenue un monstre comme Sidorov.

K= Arrête ça Deeks tu n'es aucunement comme lui, tu as des regrets et de la culpabilité ce qui fais toute la différence. Il faut que tu arrête de pensé à ça d'accord.

D= Je ne peux pas Kens.

Kensi s'approcha et le pris dans ses bras, ils étaient maintenant tous les deux en larmes mais Kensi se sentait bien, elle était dans ces bras et c'est tous ce qui comptais à présent. Il enfouit la tête dans son cou et huma son odeur. Ils avaient encore beaucoup à discuter mais surtout à comprendre mais tous ce qui importait à ce moment précis était leurs deux corps blottit l'un contre l'autre en parfaite osmose.

Ils se séparèrent tous les deux à contre cœur et se regardèrent dans les yeux rigolant finalement en voyant leurs visages couverts de larmes à présent séché.

Et alors que les deux réfléchissait à comment aborder le sujet de leur chose la porte de la salle des brûlés s'ouvrit rapidement laissant une Nell confuse à l'entrer.

N= Et les gars nous avons un cas.

Et elle disparût presque aussi rapidement qu'elle était arrivé. Ils se lancèrent tous les deux un regard qui signifiait : on reparlera plus tard, et ce dirigèrent vers la porte.

Ce ne fut que plus tard le soir qu'ils partirent finalement de Ops pour renter chez eux , ils avaient tous les deux convenus de se retrouver chez Deeks après avoir cherché la bière et la pizza.

Et c'est comme cela qu'ils passèrent la soirée, chez Deeks devant un film mangeant de la pizza et buvant de la bière côte à côte, comme avant et ils apprécièrent cela.

Deeks se réveilla plus tard dans la nuit et il remarqua de suite qu'ils s'étaient endormis sur le canapé et que d'une manière ou d'une autre ils étaient passé de la position assise côte à côte à allonger leurs membres emmêlés. Il sourit à cette vue avant de ce rappeler les évènement passé et leurs besoin de réfléchir à leur chose et qu'il serait préférable de ne pas continuer à être aussi proche physiquement alors qu'ils n'avaient pas réglés tous les problème entre eux mais mal gré cela il était si confortable qu'il préféra repousser cette penser de séparation. Il décida que le canapé n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour dormir et donc il voulu la déplacer dans son lit même si cela est encore plus contraire avec ce qu'ils devraient normalement faire. Il se démêla donc de ces membres et commença à la soulever mais elle se réveilla peu à peu jusqu'à ouvrir les yeux pour le regarder alors qu'il la portait dans sa chambre, elle l'interrogea donc du regard et il répondit à haute voix alors qu'il la posait au sol.

D= je supposais que ce serait mieux que l'ont dorment sur le lit plutôt que sur le canapé.

Elle était maintenant debout en face de lui et lui souri tendrement avant de se diriger vers son armoire recevant un regard interrogateur de la pars de Deeks.

K= je supposais que nos tenus n'était pas non plus vraiment approprier pour dormir, dit elle en souriant.

D= touché, dit il en rigolant!

Il continua à la regarder s'attendant à ce qu'elle aille dans la salle de bain pour ce changé mais il fut surpris lorsqu'il la vue retirer son haut ne la laissant qu'en soutient gorge.

D= Oh ! Wow donc ça ce passe.

Kensi laissa sortir un léger rire avant de continuer de se déshabiller. Deeks se retourna et se dirigea vers la salle de bain pensant qu'il serait préférable qu'il ne reste pas là dans cette pièce. Il alla donc se changer dans la salle de bain, il avait hésiter entre rester juste en boxer ou bien garder un bas de pyjamas et c'est ce qu'il fit finalement. Il était donc entrain de se brosser les dents lorsqu'il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et vit Kensi entrer dans rien d'autre que son tee-shirt et il ne su pas quoi dire. Kensi ne réagit pas mais laissa un léger sourire taquin arborer son visage alors qu'elle se déplaça à coté de lui pour elle aussi se brosser les dents. Le reste se fit en silence Deeks ayant bien évidemment finit de se brosser les dent avant elle se dirigea vers la chambre et s'installa dans son lit soudain très anxieux et repensa à la dernière fois qu'ils étaient dans son lit juste avant qu'elle ne soit envoyé en Afghanistan et cela le troubla d'autant plus qu'ils ne s'étaient plus retrouver là depuis cette nuit là. Soudain il entendit des bruits de pas et puis aperçu l'ombre de Kensi près de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers le lit et s'installa à côté de lui et ils restèrent ainsi pendant plusieurs minute tous les deux aux extrémité du lit ne sachant quoi faire. C'est Deeks qui finalement réagis, il pris la mains de Kensi et la tira pour la rapprocher et donc l'obliger à se blottir. Kensi s'installa sans rien dire, finalement satisfaite et aucun d'eux ne parla laissant un silence s'installer dans la pièce. Leurs respirations s'apaisèrent finalement et ils s'endormirent ensemble, blotti l'un contre l'autre.

**Heyyyy! Donc voici le chapitre 4, bon je ne sais pas quand sera publié le chapitre 5 mais je pense que je le posterais sûrement dans quelques jours le temps d'écrire de nouveau chapitre à l'avance. Je prévois aussi de commencer d'autre fanfiction mais sur d'autre série donc peut être que vous en trouverez que vous aimez. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ( un commentaire) pour me le faire savoir et à bientôt :)**


End file.
